Loving You
by cho devi
Summary: I'm suck of summary. Langsung baca aja. Wonkyu, Minkyu  sungminxkyuhyun , and the other couple. My first ff.
1. Chapter 1

Loving You !

Author : Cho Devi a.k.a Hiruma Devi

Title : Loving You

Genre : Terserah reader….

Rated : T - M

Chapter : 1/?

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

- Cho Sungmin (Lee Sungmin)

- Cho Kangin (Kim Yongwoon)

- Cho Leeteuk (Park Jungsoo)

- Choi Siwon

- Kim Heechul

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

- Pemain yang lain nyusul

Disclaimer : Mereka milik tuhan, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun adalah MILIK SAYA. Hahahahaha *#plakk digampar reader dan sparKyu*

Summary : -

Chapter 1

Author POV

"Kyuuu, ayo bangun! Nanti kita telat berangkat sekolah. Kyuuu~" Terlihat seorang namja aegyo yang ternyata bernama Cho Sungmin sedang berusaha membangunkan seseorang yang diketahui beridentitas Cho Kyuhyun masih setia di alam mimpinya.

"Mmmhhh..sebentar hyung, 5 menit lagi." Lalu kyuhyun pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Yackk, Cho Kyuhyun, ayo cepat bangun!" sungmin masih berusaha membangunkan kyu. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide untuk membangunkan orang tersebut.

"ahaa, aku punya ide. Baiklah kyu, kalo kau tidak mau bangun juga, au akan menciummu." Merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk kyuhyun pun langsung membuka matanya.

"Ne, baiklah hyung aku bangun. Dasar." Kyu pun langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Itu baru adik ku. Nah, setelah mandi cepat ke bawah untuk sarapan. Umma dan appa sudah menunggu." Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dan langsung ke dapur membantu ummanya.

Author POV end

~I love kyUKE~ ~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~

Kyuhyun POV

Hai, perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Anak kedua dari pasangan Cho Kangin dan Cho Leeteuk. Namja Aegyo yang tadi membangunkan ku adalah Cho Sungmin, dia kakak ku. Umur ku baru 15. Sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku ini pintar, tampan, imut, baik hati, serta rajin menabung. Hahahaha |Author: Dasar narsis|Reader: *nangguk-ngangguk*|Kyu: *pundung di pojokan*|. Hah, segitu saja perkenalannya.

Setelah mandi, aku memakai seragamku dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah terlihat appa yang sedang membaca Koran dan umma serta Sungmin hyung yang sedang menata sarapan di meja makan.

"Pagi umma, appa, hyung!" setelah memberi salam aku pun menghampiri umma ku tercinta dan mengecup pipinya *author mauuu~*. Lalu duduk di bangku biasa aku duduk.

"Pagi, chagi." balas umma. Kulihat hyung ku merengut.

"Hyung, waeyo?" dia pun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, kyu masa kau hanya mencium umma. Aku kan juga mau dicium adikkku yang manis."

"Arraseo, sini aku cium juga." Akupun mengecup pipi sungmin hyung. Tapi anehnya dia masih cemberut.

"Hyung kok masih cemberut? Aku kan sudah mencium hyung."

"Aku tak mau di cium di pipi, kyu. Aku maunya disini. Biasanya kan kau mencium bibirku kyu." Ucap sungmin hyung sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Sontak wajahku memerah karena perkataan hyungku ini.

"A..ak..aku tidak mau. Aku malu hyung. Lagi pula kan aku sudah besar. Aku tidak mau." Balas ku sambil menutup wajahku yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Appa dan umma yang melihat hal ini hanya tersenyum dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Benarkah dongsaeng ku yang imut ini sudah besar? Coba tunjukan padaku?" Ucap sungmin hyung sambl menyeringai mesum terhadapku.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menggoda adikmu lagi. Lihat mukanya sudah sangat memerah." Ucap umma menghentikan kelakuan hyungku ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada umma karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari sungmin hyung.

"Nde, arraseo. Tapi sebelum itu. CHUPP~" Tiba-tiba sungmn hyung langsung mencum bibirku cepat.

"Yackk hyung, kau menyebalkan." Ucapku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Hei, kyu. Jangan marah ya, atau kau mau aku cium lagi. Hahahaha." Mendengar hal itu pun aku langsung menggelengkan kepala ku cepat.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai sarapan. Nanti kalian terlambat ke sekolah." Kata appa menyudahi tingkah kami berdua. Lalu kami sekeluarga pun melakukan sarapan dengan hikmat dan dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya #plakk.

Kyuhyun POV end

~I love kyUKE~ ~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~~I love kyUKE~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Cho Devi a.k.a Hiruma Devi

Title : Loving You

Genre : Terserah reader….

Rated : T - M

Chapter : 2/?

Cast : Wonkyu, Minchul, and the other cast.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik tuhan, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun adalah MILIK SAYA. Hahahahaha *#plakk digampar reader dan sparKyu*

Summary : -

Kyuhyun POV

Hah, hari ini masuk sekolah. Aku berangkat dengan hyungku yang paling pervert dan brother complex sekarang. Kenapa aku menyebutnya brother complex, karena setiap ada orang yang mencoba mendekatiku pasti akan lanmgsung dihajar olehnya. Setiap aku bertanya kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, dia hanya menjawab,

"aku tidak ingin adikku yang polos ini tercemar oleh orang-orang lemah dan mesum seperti mereka."

Padahal dia sendiri pervert level atas. Tapi aku juga senang, berarti dia menyayangiku.

"Kyunnie, kita sudah sampai." Katanya membuatku kembali dari lamunan ku. Lalu kami pun keluar dari mobil. Tapi tiba-tiba saat kami berjalan menuju sekolah, aku merasakan ada hawa kegelapan yang mendekat *padahal kyu sendiri kan hawanya gelap alias suram -3- #plakkkk*.

"Hai, chagiya~. Aku rindu sekali padamuuu." Ucap seorang namja cantik sambil merangkul mesra hyungku. Dia adalah Heechul hyung dan dia berstatus sebagai namjachingu hyungku. Kadang aku berfikir, jika kedua orang ini menikah dan memiliki anak maka anaknya akan seperti apa? Mereka berdua itu pervertnya tidak kalah dari author yang sering baca fanfic dan nonton yaoi yang rated M. |author : heh, kok aku dibawa-bawa. Terus aib aku jangan dibuka-buka dong kyu. -3-|

"Hai, Chullie baby." Balas hyungku, lalu mengecup singkat bibir namja cantik tersebut.

"Yack, bisakah kalian berdua tidak bermesraan di depan ku?" tegurku sambil mengerucutkan bibir ku. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, setiap bertemu mereka pasti akan menebar kemesraan mereka. Aku kan juga mau T^T. |author: sini sama aku aja kyu ^o^|Kyu: ogah|Author:*pundung*|

"Oh, ternyata disini ada adik ipar ya. Aku pikir patung." Ucap heechul hyung sok manis.

"Aish, kau ini. Mau mencari ribut dengan ku, eoh?" ujar ku kesal. Enak saja aku dibilang patung. Namja tampan dan kece ini kok dibilang patung|author: KECEmplung got iya. *ditabok kyu*|.

"Hehehe makanya kau juga cari pacar. Jadi kau juga bisa bermesraan seperti kami." Kata heechul hyung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa punya pacar, jika setiap orang yang menembak ku atau mencoba mendekatiku selalu dihajar atau diancam oleh Sungmin hyung." Kataku kesal.

"Orang lembek seperti mereka tidak cocok bersanding dengan namdongsaeng tersayangku ini." Kata sungmin hyung seenaknya.

"Sudahlah aku mau ke kelas dulu." Langsung saja aku pergi. Habisnya mereka menyebalkan sekali. Saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor, lalu aku keluarkan psp kesayanganku.

'BRUKKK'

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menubrukku sehingga membuat pantat ku mencium lantai dengan lumayan keras. Saat aku menoleh ke arah orang yang menabrakku. Aku langsung terpesona terhadap orang tersebut. 'Tampan sekali' pikirku dalam hati.

"Mian, aku terburu-buru. Sini aku ban- 'krekkk'-tu. eh, apa ini yang ku injak?" Karena mendengar suara tersebut, aku langsung tersadar dari keterpesonaanku. Lalu aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah suara tadi. Dan….

"OMMOOOOOOOOOOO, PSPKU!" Kagetku. Bagaimana tidak, suara tadi adalah suara psp kesayanganku yang diinjak olehnya hingga remuk seperti itu.

"Gomenasai..eh maksudku mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Ini milikmu, nanti pasti aku ganti psp milikmu. Jeongmal mianhamnida." Maaf orang tersebut. Heuh, enak saja orang itu. Maaf saja tidak cukup. 'Huhuhu pspku T,T' tangisku dalam hati sambil menatap miris pada pspku yang ada di tangan namja itu.

"Pspku rusak jadinya. Makanya kalau jalan pakai mata dong, dasar." kataku kepada namja ini sambil berdiri kembali dibantu olehnya dan mengambil pspku yang disodorkanya. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang ini. Tetapi dia sedang memakai seragam sekolahku SM high School. 'Apa mungkin dia murid baru ya?' batinku.

"Oh ya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kau murid baru?"

"Iya, namaku Choi Siwon, salam kenal. Aku sedang ingin ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Ini nomor handphoneku, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk mengganti kerusakan pspmu. Sekali lagi mianhae." Dia menunduk sebentar lalu pergi.

"Aish, dasar seenaknya saja dan hanya meninggalkan nomor handphonenya |author: dia kan udah minta maaf kyu|Kyu: bodo amat, psp gw ancur thor *nangisbombay*|. Awas saja nanti kalau tidak menggantikan pspku. Akan ku laporkan ke sungmin hyung. Hmmmmm…..tapi dia itu tampan juga. Hehehe."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke kelasku. Aku langsung menghampiri temanku si monkey a.k.a Lee Hyukjae yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya si fishy a.k.a Lee Donghae. Asal kalian tahu, mereka itu pervertnya tidak kalah dari Minchul hyung dan si author. |author : kenapa aku dibawa-bawa lagi. Kamu naksir aku ya?|kyu : Dih, najis tralalala deh|author : -3-|

"Hyungggg~~" panggil ku kepada mereka berdua.

"eh, kyu. Kau kenapa? Wajah mu kok cemberut?" tanya donghae hyung kepadaku.

"Ada yang merusak pspku hyung. Lihat ini..." aku pun memperlihatkan pspku yang telah hancur.

"Hahahahahahaha...psp milikmu benar-benar hancur kyu. Hahaha siapa yang berani menghancurkannya? Hebat sekali orang itu bisa melakukan ini." kata eunhyuk hyung sambil tertawa dengan namjachingunya.

"Aish kalian menyebalkan hyung. Jangan tertawa!" marahku sambil men-death glare mereka berdua.

"Hahaha mian, babyKyu. Nah, sekarang ceritakan kejadiannya." Ucapnya sambil tetap merangkul mesra kekasihnya donghae. Dan itu makin membuatku kesal.

"Tadi ada kuda yang memubrukku. Dan kuda itu menginjak pspku. Hikss..." Terangku.

"Kuda? Kenapa bisa ketabrak kuda?" tanya donghae-hyung sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Tidak kuda juga sih, mungkin dia separuh kuda separuh manusia hyung. Orang itu besar, jadi aku sebut saja dia kuda. Dan dia anak baru. Namanya aku lupa hyung, tapi dia berjanji akan mengganti pspku. Bahkan dia memberi nomor teleponnya." Terang ku panjang lebar.

"Ohh..." jawab mereka berdua.

"Hyung kok Cuma bilang 'oh' aja." Aku makin cemberut dibuatnya.

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana agar baby bisa senang, hmmm?" ucap hyukkie-hyung sambil mencolek daguku.

"Aish, jangan pegang-pegang wajah tampan ku. Dan aku ini bukan bayi. Hae-hyung aku pinjam pspmu saja. Dan jaga tangan kekasihmu ini."

"Hahhaha.. Baiklah. Ini pspku. Awas jangan kau rusakkan. Arra?"

"Baiklah hyung." Aku langsung berjalan ketempat dudukku. Dan setelah aku pergi mereka berdua kembali bermesraan. 'Dasar mereka itu, membuat mataku sakit.' Ucapku dalam hati. Lalu aku mulai fokus terhadap benda yang ada ditanganku.

Siwon POV

Hay, perkenalkan Choi Siwon imnida. Aku adalah anak dari Choi Yunho dan Choi Jaejoong. Aku ini anak tungga lho |Au : "G nanya tuh." *dilempar elpiji sama won|. Aku baru pindah dari Jepang. Dan sekarang aku sedang terburu-buru.

"Hah sudah jam segini, aku harus cepat-cepat ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Ini gara-gara umma dan appa membuat suara –suara aneh yang menyebabkan aku susah tidur semalam."

'BRUKKK'

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, aku tidak sengaja menabrak orang. Saat melihat orang yang kutabrak, aku terpesona terhadap wajah manisnya.

"Mian, aku terburu-buru. Sini aku ban- 'krekkk'-tu. eh, apa ini yang ku injak?"

Saat aku ingin menolongnya aku merasa sedang menginjak sesuatu. Langsung saja aku melihat kearah bawah. Dan...

"OMMOOOOOOOOOOO, PSPKU!" teriak namja manis tadi. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata aku menginjak psp miliknya hingga remuk seperti itu.

"Gomenasai..eh maksudku mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Ini milikmu, nanti pasti aku ganti psp milikmu. Jeongmal mianhamnida." Kataku. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah. Lalu aku memungut psp yang telah ku rusak.

"Pspku rusak jadinya. Makanya kalau jalan pakai mata dong, dasar." Omelnya. Aku langsung membantunya berdiri dan menyerahkan psp miliknya yang telah rusak itu. Dan kulihat dia menggerutu saat kuberikan pspnya.

"Oh ya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kau murid baru?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus. Mungkin dia masih marah padaku karena merusak barang miliknya.

"Iya, namaku Choi Siwon, salam kenal. Aku sedang ingin ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Ini nomor handphoneku, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk mengganti kerusakan pspmu. Sekali lagi mianhae." Aku berikan dia nomor handphoneku, lalu menunduk sebentar dan pergi meninggalkanya karena harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah sekarang juga.

'Ah, sepertinya ini ruangannya.'

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Ya masuk." Kudengar jawaban dari dalam. Lalu aku masuk keruangan tersebut. Ku lihat disitu ada kepala sekolah sedang bersama dengan pria bertubuh tambun.

"Ah, kau Choi Siwon. Benar?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ne, anda benar. Annyeong." Jawabku lalu membungkuk.

"Perkenalkan ini Shin Seonsaengnim. Dia yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu dan akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas. Baiklah, Shin-ssi tolong antarkan anak ini ke kelasnya." Jelas Kepala sekolah.

"Baik sajangnim. Siwon-ssi mari ikut saya. Kami permisi dulu sajangnim." Kami membungkuk sebentar lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Author POV

Saat sudah sampai kelas Seonsaengnim mulai mengenalkan Siwon. Banyak yang terpesona terhadap siwon, baik para yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke sehingga membuat para seme kesal dibuatnya karena merasa kalah tampan.

"Nah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia murid pindahan dari Jepang. Perkenalkan dirimu Siwon-ssi."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Siwon imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Nah Siwon-ssi kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong yang ada disana." ucap sang seonsaengnim mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk

"Terima kasih Seonsaengnim." Lalu Siwon berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Anak-Anak, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 183, tolong dengarkan! Saya akan menerangkan materi ini." Perintah Shin seonsaengnim.

Siwon pun duduk di tempatnya. Disebelahnya terlihat seorang namja, dia sedang melihat ke arah bawah dan ternyata dia sedang memainkan psp. Hal itu mengingatkan Siwon kejadian yang terjadi saat dia merusak psp seorang namja manis.

"Hai, namaku Choi Siwon. Salam kenal." Ucap Siwon. Karena merasa kegiatannya terusik, sang namja pun menoleh.

"MWOOOO... KAU SI PENGHANCUR PSPKU. SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?" teriak Kyuhyun setelah melihat siapa yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Siwon terlonjak kaget dan semua mata yang ada di kelas tersebut langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi jika kau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaranku, silahkan keluar dari kelas ini." Omel sang seonsaengnim.

"Mianhamnida seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aish, semua ini gara-gara dirimu." Kesalnya terhadap Siwon. Tentu saja dengan suara yang berbisik lirih. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berbisik lirih, menyebabkan sesuatu yang berada di balik celana seorang Choi Siwon ehemtegangehem. 'Aish, bisa-bisanya mendengar suaranya lirih namja ini aku menegang. Tapi pasti suaranya akan lebih indah saat aku menumbuk prostatnya dengan juniorku. Pasti nik-'

PLETAKK

"Akh, ittaiii... shhh.." Siwon lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan gratis dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan menyadarkannya dari pikiran mesumnya.

"Rasakan itu, siapa suruh kau melihatku dengan tampang mesum seperti itu." Kesal Kyuhyun. "oh ya, kapan kau akan mengganti pspku yang rusak?"

"Bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah ini? Lebih cepat lebih baik kan." Ujar Siwon.

'Apa aku diizinkan oleh Sungmin hyung? Tapi ini demi psp, aku harus bisa mendapatkan ijinnya.' Batin Kyuhyun semangat. "Baiklah, awas sampai kau kabur. Aku jamin hidupmu akan habis ditangan Ming hyung." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan kabur. Dan siapa itu Ming hyung?" bingung Siwon, perasaan cemburu mulai melanda dirinya. 'Siapa itu Ming hyung? Apa itu kekasihnya?' batin Siwon


End file.
